StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Moebius Corps missions
Arrival at Korhal *'Artanis': Evasive warp! *'Raynor': Protoss vessel, this is Commander James Raynor of the- Artanis? Man, ain't you sight for sore eyes. *'Artanis': Friend Raynor, you seem rather... occupied. *'Raynor': Just another day at the office. *'Artanis': Who are these insurgents? *'Raynor': Call themselves Moebius Corps, an elite guard that used to work for Dr. Narud. They've been striking worlds throughout the sector, leaving few survivors. Each world attacked reported hybrid leading them. *'Artanis': Then truly, no world is beyond Amon's reach. *'Raynor': Reinforce those bulkheads! Reposition to mark seven alpha. We need to form a battle line! They've overrun Sky Shield, our orbital defense platform. Looks like they've destroyed its atmospheric stabilizers. It's falling fast, if it crashes it'll obliterate Augustgrad. *'Artanis': We will ensure that does not happen, Commander. Engage their fleet, and keep their assault at bay! *'Raynor': Like old times, buddy... like old times. Conversation with Raynor *'Artanis': It seems fate has drawn us together once again, James Raynor. *'Raynor': I'd call it luck... *'Artanis': Luck is a concept that is purely human in origin. We protoss see the synchronicity of events and know there is a grander design behind them. *'Raynor': It don't matter how you see it, the result's the same... So, what brought you all the way out here, Artanis? *'Artanis': Zeratul believed that the artifact in your possession... the Keystone, he called it... could guide us to the Xel'naga. *'Raynor': Where's Zeratul now? *'Artanis': The Dark Prelate... fell, on Aiur. His last hope was that I would continue his quest and find a way to stop Amon. *'Raynor': Dammit... Always knew there was only one way this quest of his was gonna end. *'Artanis': His loss is great. I know you called him friend. *'Raynor': I went through hell to get that artifact because of his damned fool prophecies, lost a lot of good men. If he wanted you to have it... Take it, it's yours. Right now though, we got a city to save. Conversation with Karax War Council Conversation with Rohana (If the Shakuras and/or Glacius Missions Have Been Played) *'Rohana': I must remind you, our sacred law, the Dae'Uhl, clearly forbids us to interfere with lesser beings... unless there is a direct threat to the empire. Your choice to aid these terrans is... perplexing. *'Artanis': Why do you assume that they are lesser beings, Rohana? *'Rohana': I do not make assumption. Gaze upon them. Unsophisticated. Primitive. They communicate through... orifices... mouths... *'Artanis': Many, including myself, once thought as you do. But I have seen their nobility. In time, you will also. Conversation with Talandar *'Artanis': It must give you great satisfaction to see Raynor again, to see that he has continued to fight in the face of such adversity. *'Talandar': You speak as if I know this warrior... *'Artanis': You once called him friend, Fenix. *'Talandar': I have no recollection of this alien. *'Artanis': Ah... Your consciousness must have been encoded before Raynor came to aid us on Aiur. *'Talandar': I have noticed. There are gaps in my memory. Much has changed in the years I was put in stasis. My body is no more. I am as a dragoon. *'Artanis': Yes. Know that you and I once stood shoulder to shoulder with James Raynor in battle... ...fighting to preserve all that we hold dear. *'Talandar': Then I hope we shall do so again! Conversation with Vorazun * Vorazun: Many of my dark templar have volunteered to act as scouts for us. They will keep us aware of Amon's movements. * Vorazun: Our scouts are reporting Amon's forces are conquering system after system. We must choose our plan of attack carefully, Hierarch. * Vorazun: Amon will not rest until every living thing is under his dominion. * Vorazun: Everywhere we journey-destruction and death. This is the future for all if we do not intervene. * Vorazun: This terran friend of yours... He knew my mother, did he not? Solar Core Conversation with Karax (If Korhal is not the first planet traveled to after Aiur) * Karax: Everyone I knew was on Aiur. My fellow smiths, my teachers... * Karax: Your friends are most unusual, Hierarch. * Karax: Losing the Khala... is like losing a limb... a part of myself. * Karax: So the terrans really do fire primitive projectiles at their enemies! I had always wondered if it was true. Sky Shield Before Mission *'Raynor': Sky Shield's is in serious trouble, old buddy. If we can't bring them back online, Augustgrad's going to take nuclear sized impact. Moebius Corps' soldiers are on the platform now. And those guys are suicidal-rather die than let us stop them. The Mission *'Raynor': This ain't good. Sky Shield's not gonna last much longer. At this rate, we've got maybe 10 minutes left till it lands smack dab on our capital. *'Artanis': Your suspicions were correct Commander. Moebius Corps is disabling the platform's atmospheric stabilizers as we speak. *'Karax': The damage appears repairable, Hierarch. *'Raynor': Yeah, assuming Moebius Corps leaves anything left to repair. Artanis, if you can clear out those troops, my boys can patch up those stabilizers. That should buy us some extra time. *'Karax': We must move quickly. It will take the combined power of all five stabilizers to halt the platform's descent. *'Artanis': The central stabilizer is nearby. Securing it first will deliver us a staging ground to assault the other four. (If the Shakuras and Glacius Missions Have Not Been Played) *'Reaper': By blood and fire, we shall be reborn. *'Artanis': Moebius Corps is moving against us. Karax, activate the Spear of Adun's weapons cluster. *'Karax': All systems online. Prepare for orbital strike. *'Karax': Orbital strikes can now be fired from Spear of Adun's command panel, Hierarch. (Either Way) * Karax: Sky Shield's descend is rapidly approaching critical. We must repair a stabilizers, quickly. * Karax: Our time is nearly gone. We must secure a stabilizer, quickly! *'Karax': Durability calculations updated. *'Artanis': Commander, your construction vehicles can begins their repairs. *'Raynor': Thanks, Artanis. My boys are putting a sensor tower here. Should alert you if Moebius Corps swings through this area. *Karax: You must construct additional pylons. This will provide us supply we can use to train new warriors. *'Karax': I am detecting an electromagnetic weapon ahead... The pulse will slowly damage our shields. (If Solar Core Has Been Unlocked) * Karax: But their solarite reactors may be useful to us. Destroying these devices would be highly advised. (If Solar Core Has Not Been Unlocked) *'Karax': We should destroy it, if possible. Completing bonus objectives will allow me to improve the Spear of Adun's power level in the future. (Either Way) *'Artanis': Moebius Corps is mobilizing an attack on our nexus point. Rally our defenses. *'Karax': If possible, we should warp in more photon cannons. They will help our nexus point defend against enemy incursions. *'Karax': My conjuncture was correct! These solarite reactors can be used to improve the Solar Core's energy output. I detect two more of these devices on the platform. If possible, we should seek them out. *'Karax': A warning, Hierarch. If we do not repair Sky Shield soon, we will be unable to stop its descent. *'Karax': Hierarch, we are running out of time! We must reclaim a stabilizer now! *'Karax': Revising durability estimates. *'Raynor': Nice work! Got a repair crew inbound. Heads up, look like Moebius Corps is starting to reinforce the stabilizers. Expect some heavier resistance. *'Karax': Impact imminent. I recommend repairing a stabilizer as soon as possible. *'Karax': Moebius Corps is deeply entrenched in that location. An orbital strike would help weaken their defenses. *'Karax': Impact is rapidly approaching. We must repair a stabilizer, Hierarch. *'Artanis': A third stabilizer has been cleared of enemy forces. *'Raynor': Gotcha. Repairs underway. Man, you're sure pissing Moebius Corps off. Lot of troops are guarding the stabilizers. Make sure you got enough forces to engage. (If the Moebius Base is Destroyed) * Raynor: Nice work cleaning out that base, Artanis. Raiders, let's keep this ground secure. (If second Moebius Base is Destroyed) * Raynor: Right on. One less Moebius base to deal with. My boys got it from here, Artanis. (Either Way) *'Karax': Warping aboard the solarite reactor now. *'Karax': Impact coming shortly! We should secure another stabilizer. *'Karax': We are out of time. We must reclaim a stabilizer or all is lost! *'Karax': Durability calculations updated. *'Artanis': Only one stabilizer still remains in enemy hands. We must make haste. *'Karax': The final solarite reactor is being warped aboard now. I will begin installing them as soon as possible. *'Karax': Altitude rapidly decreasing. Without another stabilizer, the station has little time left. *'Karax': Only a short time remains until impact. We must move quickly, Hierarch! *'Artanis': Friend Raynor, Sky Shield has be stabilized and Moebius Corps is retreating. *'Raynor': Admiral Horner will take control of the station from here. Gotta say. I own ya a big time for this one, partner. After Mission Sky Shield's catastrophic descent into Korhal's atmosphere has been prevented, thanks to the combined efforts of Artanis and Raynor. With the threat of Moebius Corps forstalled, Artanis turns his attention to the reason for his journey into Dominion space: acquiring the Keystone and pursuing Zeratul's prophecies. *'Raynor': That's is a hell of a thing your boys did, Artanis. Sky Shield is back online. We're about to call down the cavalry. *'Artanis': We will join you on the surface and extract the Keystone. *'Raynor': I got some bad news for ya. Seems our friends below had same idea. While we fighting to get planet side, the imperial palace was raided. Security data indicates the Keystone was taken. My mama used to have a sayin'... When it rains, it floods. *'Artanis': I am uncertain as to how this saying is help, friend Raynor. *'Raynor': Me either... Wait a minute, I'm getting intel... A Moebius Corps evac team is heading toward Bennet Port. They got the Keystone. *'Artanis': We shall not let them escape. Conversation with Raynor *'Raynor': It's looking bad, Artanis. Lotta dead people down there. We've gotta take these bastards down. *'Artanis': What could have led these terrans to come under Amon's thrall? *'Raynor': They were assigned to some top secret details. Running security at Dr. Narud hybrid research labs. After Valerian reestablished the government, the Moebius Foundation went dark. Last transmission were chaotic. Crazed. Next thing we know, the attacks started. *'Artanis': Then Amon has turned them into his slaves... an army. They are dangerous, but they are only the start of the war to come. *'Raynor': You always were the optimistic sort. Solar Core Conversation with Karax (If the Shakuras and/or Glacius Missions Have Been Played) * Karax: Everyone I knew was on Aiur. My fellow smiths, my teachers... * Karax: Your friends are most unusual, Hierarch. * Karax: Losing the Khala... is like losing a limb... a part of myself. * Karax: So the terrans really do fire primitive projectiles at their enemies! I had always wondered if it was true. Conversation with Rohana (If the Shakuras and Glacius Missions Have Not Been Played) *'Rohana': I must remind you, our sacred law, the Dae'Uhl, clearly forbids us to interfere with lesser beings... unless there is a direct threat to the empire. Your choice to aid these terrans is... perplexing. *'Artanis': Why do you assume that they are lesser beings, Rohana? *'Rohana': I do not make assumption. Gaze upon them. Unsophisticated. Primitive. They communicate through... orifices... mouths... *'Artanis': Many, including myself, once thought as you do. But I have seen their nobility. In time, you will also. (If the Shakuras and/or Glacius Missions Have Been Played) * Rohana: You are unlike the other leaders I have known. * Rohana: Why have we come here? * Rohana: Take caution, Hierarch. The Dae'Uhl binds us. * Rohana: These... terrans... seem to be a species in the early stages of their development. * Rohana: Truly... those terran mouths. Disgusting. Conversation with Talandar * Talandar: I have watched this Jim Raynor, studied the archives... I understand why I would respect him so. Why I was... his friend. * Artanis: There is more to find in those archives. About Raynor... about yourself, if you have the courage to look further. * Talandar: I am aware that part of my past may be lost forever, but now is not the time to lament. Certainly not when the glory of battle lies ahead! Conversation with Vorazun * Vorazun: I have received word from our scouts. It seems Amon's forces are dividing to conquer separate parts of the sector at once. * Vorazun: Many of my dark templar have volunteered to act as scouts for us. They will keep us aware of Amon's movements. * Vorazun: Amon will not rest until every living thing is under his dominion. * Vorazun: Everywhere we journey-destruction and death. This is the future for all if we do not intervene. * Vorazun: This terran friend of yours... He knew my mother, did he not? Brothers in Arms Before Mission *'Raynor': Moebius Corps is making their way to Bennet Port with the artifact. We gotta stop'em before they can get away with it! The Mission *'Raynor': Welcome to Bennet Port... At least, what's left of it. Moebius Corps' entrenched themselves here to keep us from the artifact. Valerian setting up his base now. Once he gets-agh! *'Artanis': Raynor! What is happening? *'Karax': The hybrid are channeling Void energy into the Keystone. The resulting psionic disruption has overwhelmed the terrans. *'Artanis': Deploy our immortals! We need heavy assault to protect these terran until disruption subsides! *'Raynor': Man, that's two I own you, Artanis... Felt like I was losing my damn mind. *'Artanis': The Keystone is recharging, commander. They will surely activate it again soon. We must reclaim it. *'Raynor': You ain't kidding. Let's lock and load. partner. *'Karax': We can construct immortals from robotics facility. They are quite effective at sieging enemies or defending our allies. *'Raynor': All right, my boys're taking this fight to Moebius Corps. Once you've got your defenses in place, bring the heat. *'Valerian': This disruption has hit my forces hard. We've taken heavy causalities, and we're going to need more time to establish our fortifications. Do what you can to keep them at bay. *'Raynor': Already on it. Your position will be secure 'til they fire off that Keystone again. *'Valerian': Hierarch, several of our Dominion research facilities are reporting that they are under attack. If you can rescue them, I'll return any protoss technology they've collected to you. *'Karax': Hierarch, I'm detecting a significant energy spike. I expect they Keystone will emit another disruption nova soon. *'Hybrid': Let fear CONSUME you! *'Valerian': Commander, our forces are ready. The Dominion is engaging the Moebius Corps. *'Artanis': Moebius Corps has turned their sights upon our nexus! Prepare for battle! *'Marine': All will worship... or forever be silent. *'Artanis': We have liberated a Dominion facility. *'Scientist': I can't believe we made it out alive. Some of our medics will stay behind, in case you need it. *'Karax': The Keystone is reaching full power, Hierarch. We will need to defend our allies from the hybrid once more. *'Hybrid': DIE. *'Artanis': The Keystone disruption is also effecting the Moebius Corps. We should attack them once our allies are safe! *'Artanis': The attackers have fallen. Forge ahead to Keystone's location! *'Raynor': Damn, that's one hell of a headache... Thanks for the help, Artanis. *'Raynor': We've broken their defenses! Let's get some bunkers out there. *'Karax': If possible, we should warp in more photon cannons. They will help our nexus point defend against enemy incursions. *'Valerian': Dominion SCVs, establish a fortification line here. *'Hybrid': Your minds shall be torn asunder... *'Artanis': We have survived the hybrid's assault. Continue onward, warriors! *'Raynor': Went dark there for a while. Good thing you've got our backs. *'Valerian': Marines, push the battle line forward. *'Karax': Another disruption will occur soon. Remember, we can use this time to protect our allies from the hybrid, or attack Moebius Corps. *'Scientist': Thanks heavens... almost everyone died. Just a few Medivacs left. I'll send them to support the Emperor's forces. *'Karax': The Keystone is about to emit another disruption nova. The terrans will be incapacitated while the disruption is active. *'Hybrid': All shall SUBMIT. *'Artanis': With the hybrid's assault stopped, we can move forward once more. *'Raynor': Ah hell, this doesn't get any easier. Time to take'em out. *'Raynor': Nice work, that area's secure. I'll set up some defenses. *'Scientist': Thank you for your help. Our last science vessels are on their way to the front line. *'Artanis': Emperor Valerian, we have secured all of the threatened facilities. *'Valerian': I promise you, I won't forget this kindness, Hierarch. *'Hybrid': Your hope is a LIE. *'Artanis': Our enemies have ceased their assault. We must press on until we reach the Keystone. *'Raynor': Ugh, Gettin' real tired of that. Let's give'em a taste of pain. (If you destroy the Shiny New Car on the map) *'Marine': Oh, man, my car! Why does this keep happening? *'Raynor': That did it, We've pushed Moebius Corps back... Damn, look at this place... Even the zerg didn't tear into the city like this. Cinematic ― Warriors *'Artanis': Did you know this warrior? *'Raynor': No, but I know his story... I know all of their stories. None of'em ever think it'll will end like this. Reports have been coming in from all over-Dominion worlds overrun. Outposts destroyed. Lot more dead boys out there... warriors. *'Artanis': Death is the fate of all warriors... A fate we too may soon embrace. *'Raynor': Fate ain't written, Artanis... Way I see it, If Zeratul believed you could make a difference in all this, then this fight's just begun. *'Artanis': It is your custom to shake the hand of a friend, is it not? *'Raynor': Give'em hell, Artanis. After Mission The Keystone has been secured, though the terrans have suffered enormous casualties in the process. Even now, Amon's forces cut a swath through Dominion space, leaving death and destruction in their wake. Raynor and Artanis now go their separate ways, each of them determined to fight for the survival of their people. *'Artanis': Rohana. Preserver! Rohana! *'Amon': Artanis... *'Artanis': Amon. *'Amon': I see your doubt. Your fear. You are so alone... Mewling in the darkness. Let me release you... all of you... from the suffering of this life. The Infinite Cycle of strife and anguish is at an end. *'Artanis': You words are little more than poison, Amon. Your actions bring nothing but death. *'Amon': They bring purpose! An end to a cycle none within had chose! Your resistance will only bring unneeded suffering. *'Rohana': It... it has passed, Hierarch. He is gone. *'Artanis': Do you see now why you must separate from the Khala? Its light has faded. *'Rohana': I will keep him at bay. I will endure. I have felt his rage. Seen his truth. *'Artanis': If you will not sever your connection to the Khala, then you will contained-kept in stasis. *'Rohana': I will preserve the Khala however I must. If I must endure imprisonment, so be it. Conversation with Karax *'Karax': Look here, Hierarch. This material self-regenerates. It is no wonder the research of the terrans claimed it to be from a recent epoch. My projection phase it at... several billion years old, if not more. *'Artanis': Zeratul's vision said that this Keystone can guide us unto hope. What do think it means? *'Karax': Yes, guide us... It is a code wanting to be cracked! The Keystone seems to be able to manipulate energies, but that may not be its sole purpose. I believe it stores its origin point within. *'Artanis': Its origin point? *'Karax': Yes, I promise you, I will find out how this will lead us to the xel'naga. *'Artanis': Redouble your efforts, Karax! There is little time. Conversation with Rohana * Rohana: I could see the truth of Amon while he spoke through me... He claims his cause is noble, but only darkness and rage fester within. * Rohana: I abandoned everything I knew to study and serve the Khala. I will not forsake my vows-even now. Assembly Panel with Rohana * Rohana: Robotic assault units can now be added to our army, Hierarch. Conversation with Swann *'Swann': Uh, hey there... your royal-ness... Man, this is weird... I've never talked to no protoss before. *'Artanis': If I have learn one thing from your Commander Raynor, it is that we are not so different, Rory Swann. Continue your report. *'Swann': Right... so, the artifact... eh, the uh, Keystone-thingy's all yours. We're in the middle of transmitting all our data to your engineer. *'Artanis': You have my thanks. Please relay your appreciation to Commander Raynor. *'Swann': Hey, you got it, skippy! *'Artanis': ...Skippy? Conversation with Talandar *'Talandar': Raynor is a valiant Terran. Small, but valiant. *'Talandar': We shall return the protoss to glory! Conversation with Vorazun * Vorazun: There is still much to be done. *'Artanis': Amon's reach extends further than I ever imagined. *'Vorazun': This war had only begun. It is one that will test our every limit. *'Artanis': Zeratul believed that the xel'naga lived and that they would aid us. *'Vorazun': I have heard his prophecies as well. It is said that the xel'naga come from a world that exists where none should. From there, all life in our universe takes its root. Our forebearers searched for it, but nothing beyond legend was ever found. *'Artanis': And you, do you believe as Zeratul did? *'Vorazun': Zeratul killed my mother, Artanis. I will always hate him for this. I will always hold him in the highest contempt. *'Artanis': Raszagal was corrupted by the Queen of Blades, Matriarch. *'Vorazun': Yes, I know that now. Reason has no bearing on emotion. Our kind embraces this more than yours. *'Artanis': Zeratul grieved for her as well. His sense of guilt drove him to uncover the ancient prophecies... to find hope for our people. *'Vorazun': You will forgive me if I do not place my faith in the words of an exile. Travel Shakuras *'Artanis': Zeratul, old friend. I have the Keystone you believed would lead to our salvation, and yet faith alone will not defeat Amon. The Nerazim of Shakuras ritually sever their connection to the Khala. Because of this, they are now the last free protoss. I must reach them before Amon's armies. Glacius *'Artanis': Zeratul, old friend. I have the Keystone you believed would lead to our salvation, and yet faith alone will not defeat Amon. As Hierarch, I was made aware of a location where our Khalai scientists experimented on new weaponry in secret. Within the Glacius facility, the Purifier program has been reborn. We must recover this immensely powerful technology. Templar's Charge Before Mission *'Vorazun': Hierarch, as ordered, my dark templar have tracked Moebius Corps to their base within the asteroid belt of Revanscar. *'Artanis': Well done... Karax, what do you know of their defenses? *'Karax': The asteroid field is highly volatile and guards the base's outer rim. The Spear of Adun will not able to pass. However, our carriers could strike at the heart of the facility. *'Artanis': We will set a course at once... Amon has taken away my armies. So shall I take away his! Arrival at Revanscar *'Artanis': Ready for our ships for assault! *'Zealot': Hierarch, Moebius Corps' vessels are not moving for into attack position. *'Artanis': Something isn't right. *'Karax': Our shielding has been punctured! I'm detecting terran cloak signatures on lower decks, heading toward the bridge! *'Artanis': Templar, to me! We will not let Spear of Adun fall. Karax, we cannot let this assault interfere with our plan. Moebius Corps will not expect counterattack. Though you are not a warrior, you know their defenses better than any other. I entrust this task to you, Phase-smith. Lead our carriers against the facility while my warriors hold here! *'Karax': As you command, Hierarch. *'Artanis': With our ship boarded, I need our best warriors here... I know you were not trained for battle, Phase-smith. But with your tactical expertise, you can destroy this facility. Go now, with my full faith behind you. The Mission *'Karax': The Moebius Corps facility... as we expected, this is where Amon's hybrid armies are born... The operation fueled with three power cores. Destroying all will destabilize the facility, and allow us to annihilate the remaining structure. If I establish our nexus point on the outer edge of the platform, the templar can fight their way in... but there are no ground paths and few minerals... Fortunately, our carriers are ready now. With their help. I might have a chance. *'Karax': This platform has been locked by Moebius security protocols. Hm, they cannot be too difficult to decipher. If I gain access, I should be able to move the platform to area with additional minerals. Well, at least there's enough resources here to get started. *'Vikings': The shadow spreads... *'Karax': It is done! I have access to the controls. The platform is operational. These navigational controls in the upper-right of the command display will allow me to move it toward additional resources. The enemy will not be far, though. I should send some ships to scout ahead, before we relocate. *'Karax': I am detecting several banshees approaching our nexus! *'Banshee': Amon has awoken. We sleep no more. *'Artanis': Karax, we having difficulty repelling the hybrid on the Spear of Adun. Have you located their stasis chambers? *'Karax': My scans show two chambers nearby. They appear to run on solarite... We could use it more than ever. *'Karax': Some experiments should never be done. *'Hybrid': Die in the name of Amon! *'Karax': No, I will leave that to you. The power core is destroyed! Moebius Corps energy reserves dropping to sixty-six percent. *'Artanis': Excellent work. Phase-smith. Press on! *'Thor': Perish in flames *'Karax': The Platform power grip is nearly offline, Hierarch. There is only one more core. *'Artanis': Well done, Karax! The attacks on the ship have slowed. *'Karax': The hybrid chambers are gone, and their solarite is ours! That went better than I'd hoped. *'Artanis': Karax, Moebius Corps Battlecruisers are warping away from the Spear of Adun. *'Karax': Yes, I believed I have found them. It is no matter, we will not be deterred. *'Karax': The final power core has been destroyed. We must strike now! Hierarch, is the Spear of Adun secure? *'Artanis': Yes, we have repelled the invaders before they could reach Solar Core. Our weapons are yours to be command. *'Karax': It was my honor to serve. Fire! After Mission While Artanis's warriors defended the Spear of Adun, Karax defied all odds and successfully destroyed Amon's last remaining hybrid breeding facility. Despite his lack of combat training, the Khalai phase-smith has accomplished a feat of heroism worthy of the bravest of Templar. *'Artanis': Amon's hybrid facility lies in ruin. His hybrid armies shattered. And yet, for the briefest of moments, we lingered on cusp of ruin. We endured because of the action of one brave templar. In the midst of darkness, I have seen a light... I have seen defiant hope. Karax of the Khalai, you were born a craftsman from a caste of engineers. But now, you stand as warrior. Today, it is clear that the age of caste has come to its end. Today, we must all become Templar! Conversation with Alarak *'Alarak': Indecision is weakness. Do not examine. Act. *'Alarak': The Spear of Adun... Such wasted potential. Your people focused all their effort on surviving some unknown apocalypse...when they could have been the apocalypse. *'Alarak': Such hubris. To think that they could control what they did not understand. Oh, it's always hubris with the terrans. Get too close to a black hole, and it will crush you. *'Artanis': We once thought the same of the Tal'darim, Alarak. We believed you mindless and obedient slaves. *'Alarak': And we thought you were weak, impure, and unworthy! And yet, now we stand together. *'Artanis': Perhaps we acted too rashly with Moebius Corps. There may have been a different way. *'Alarak': Oh Templar... Is there ever a moment where your people do not doubt themselves? No Artanis, extermination was the only course. The hybrid leave nothing to save. Conversation with Talandar (If the Purifier Missions Have Been Played) *'Talandar': Hierarch, the Purifiers are impressed with your leadership. They clamor to strike at the heart of Amon. *'Artanis': Friend Fenix, they are impressed equally with yours. *'Talandar': Yes. They have chose to follow my command. Leadership is new for me, as is everything else. *'Artanis': I had not intended to become Hierarch, I questioned the decision. There had to be someone more worthy. Do not fall into same mental traps I did, my friend. The Purifiers follow your for a reason... as the Daelaam now follow me. Self doubt will only cloud your decision-making. *'Talandar': You speak truth, Hierarch. You speak as a leader. (If the Purifier Missions Have Not Been Played) * Talandar: The glory of victory is yours, Hierarch. * Artanis: I would call it vengeance, Fenix. Vengeance demanded by the blood of warriors. * Talandar: And yet you have delivered a powerful blow to Amon. You truly have come far from the Executor I saw encoded in my memories. * Artanis: It is a role I never intended to fill, old friend. It is one I have grown into. * Talandar: You bear the burden of leadership more capably than you let yourself believe. It is an honor to fight at your side. Conversation with Vorazun (If the Purifier, Tal'darim, and Moebius Corps missions have all been done) *'Vorazun': The Golden Armada has devastated the sector, Artanis. I know we cannot engage them directly, but this must not continue. (If one of the Purifers, Tal'darim, or Moebius Corps missions has not yet been done) *'Vorazun': Our scouts are reporting the Dominion is attempting to fight back the Golden Armada. Despite their efforts, multiple systems have fallen. (Either way) *'Vorazun': Karax did well. I think he will make a fine templar. *'Vorazun': May those terrans find peace in death. Conversation with Karax *'Artanis': The deeds of a templar suit you, Karax. *'Karax': For the entirety life, I have given myself to the art of creation. My war has been one of design. A battle against obstacles that hinder optimization. I am a phase-smith. It will always be my first calling. But, as time change, those who were not born true templar can become so through their deeds. *'Artanis': Then ready yourself, templar. You will be needed. New units with Rohana *'Rohana': There are new personnel awaiting your review in the War Council, Hierarch. Assembly Panel with Rohana *'Rohana': Capital ships have docked within the Spear of Adun. They await your preference. *'Rohana': The legendary arbiter vessels have been reconstructed due to our great need. They can be deployed at your discretion. Travel Endion *'Artanis': Revanscar has fallen, and through its death, the Templar have been born anew. But if we are to face Amon, we still need an army. Fenix and I believe that we can awaken the ancient Purifiers and call upon their power. They may have been a forbidden weapon, but I have seen their potential in Fenix, and know that this time, they will not fail us. Slayn *'Artanis': Revanscar has fallen, and through its death, the Templar have been born anew. But the matter of the Tal'darim still concerns me. Siding with Alarak is indeed a risk. Tassadar, old friend, what would you do? Zeratul, would you have me take such a chance? The answer matters little. If this alliance can weaken Amon's armies, then it is a chance that must be taken. Aiur *'Artanis': So many lost. So much destruction. But there is a glimmer of hope. We will destroy Amon's host body, and cast him from the Khala. The Templar shall make our final stand. For Aiur. References ko:공허의 유산 대화집/뫼비우스 특전대 임무 Category:Quotations